


First Date and First Kiss

by Swirl_G



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Confessions, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, High School, Karasuno, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Sunsets, no smut this time, watching sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_G/pseuds/Swirl_G
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi's first adorably nervous date and just have a pure and soft time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	First Date and First Kiss

"Will you go out with me?"

Though Tsukishima Kei asked Yamaguchi Tadashi the question two days ago now, the memory was still ripe. Yamaguchi couldn't restrain his nervous fiddling as he stood in front of his small closet, deciding what outfit he should wear.

Tsukki didn't tell him quite where they were going, but he told him to just wear whatever he wanted, which was absolutely no help to the poor boy's nerves. Finally, he settled on a light green button up. He had bought it for a dance at the school months ago, but ultimately he decided not to go and he instead hung out with Tsukishima and watched Jurassic Park with him for the 100th time.

After deciding on the shirt, he figured just a pair of jeans would pair well with it. He picked out his black skinny jeans, since he felt the most confident in them. Approaching the mirror with his outfit on, he smiled to himself and slightly fixed his ever-fluffy foresty hair.

Yamaguchi headed out the door to wait on the porch for Tsukki, who would come by to pick him up anytime now. Of course he already knew where Yamaguchi lived, them having been best friends since elementary school and spent many days pretending to be dinosaurs stomping around the small house. It was 5:00 p.m. on a Friday, so both of his parents were still at work, and besides, he hadn't told them about the question that Tsukishima had popped, let alone his answer. He was sure they would be accepting, he just hadn't gotten around to telling them. Just thinking about how Tsukki had pulled him aside as they walked home and asked the question with such a straight face made him fidgety all over again.

After only a couple of minutes, Tsukishima walked up to his house, wearing his usual clothing. To the untrained eye, it would seem he put in no effort whatsoever, but with Yamaguchi's extensive knowledge of Tsukki, he could tell that he had put on some nice cologne, and had paid extra attention to making sure his hair looked nice. It was simply Tsukki's way to wear his usual clothes, and Yamaguchi wouldn't expect otherwise.

"Ready to go?" Tsukishima asked, hands in his pockets, his headphones around his neck, and his bag slung over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi quirked an eyebrow at the bag, wondering what he could need in there, but smiled, "Yep!"

They began walking, Tsukishima of course leading the way, since Yamaguchi still had no idea exactly what they were doing or where they were going. After a couple minutes of walking, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hand and held it with a sureness that shocked him. He blushed softly and looked at Tsukki, who had his head turned away, but he could tell he was blushing too. He enjoyed the feeling of Tsukishima's larger and slightly rougher (from the extensive volleyball playing of course, being a middle blocker is no joke from what Yamaguchi has observed) hand holding his own, it truly felt like their hands fit together perfectly. Especially with the contrast of Tsukishima's pale, stark white hand and Yamaguchi's tanned and freckled one.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the local park. Tsukishima led Yamaguchi across the slightly wet and squishy green grass to the flowery and mossy hill at the corner, pulling a soft green sheet out of his bag and laying it across the grass, then sitting them both down.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he looked out at the beautiful view of the sky that this spot allowed them. He could see most of the city and watched a flock of birds cross the vast expanse.

"This is so pretty, Tsukki..." He smiled at Tsukishima, "Thank you."

Tsukishima slightly reddened once again, turning his head away, only exposing that his ears were red too. " _Cute."_ Yamaguchi thought.

"This isn't the best part yet, so don't thank me yet."

Yamaguchi was confused, but watched with interest as Tsukki pulled a foil wrapped container out of his bag and set it on the ground between them.

"What's that, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima snorted, "Open it."

Yamaguchi bit his lip a little and unwrapped the foil to see the container full of french fries. They looked nice and soggy and oily, exactly how he loved them.

"Tsukki, did you make these?"

"My mother helped, but yes."

Yamaguchi smiled brightly, hugging Tsukishima. "That's so sweet! Thank you, Tsukki. Oh, and thank your mom for me!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima blushed.

Yamaguchi giggled, "Sorry Tsukki." 

"Is this the best part now, Tsukki?"

"Not yet."

Yamaguchi made a confused sound, but began happily eating, Tsukishima occasionally stealing some.

Shortly afterward, the sky began to fade from its blue color to a beautiful amalgamation of purples and oranges. Yamaguchi smiled and looked at Tsukishima. In this lighting, Tsukki's face had a golden glow that brought out the gorgeous golden hue of his eyes and the fluffy paleness of his hair. He couldn't help but stare at his unfairly attractive date.

Ever observant, though, Tsukishima looked at him and smirked. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, um, sorry Tsukki..." Yamaguchi stuttered out, flustered.

"I didn't say you couldn't stare." Tsukishima said with a tone of finality, rolling his eyes. Then, without hesitation, -- ok maybe a _little_ hesitation -- Tsukishima leaned down and kissed him.

He couldn't help the way his eyes widened and his shoulders tensed for a second, but he recovered fairly quickly and matched his date's movements.

They kissed, moving impossibly close to each other and cupping each other's faces in a display of utmost love and affection, until they had to pull away to let out panting breaths. Tsukishima's glasses were asqew and both of their lips were puffy and reddened, their faces a similar shade.

"You taste like french fries." Tsukishima said with a slight wrinkle in his nose.

"You liked it!" Yamaguchi giggled, and Tsukishima couldn't help but join in with his own snorted laughter.

After they calmed down, Yamaguchi asked in a bubbly tone, "Is _this_ the best part now?"

Tsukishima still shook his head.

Yamaguchi stayed in Tsukishima's arms the whole time the two of them watched the sunset, eating his french fries and occasionally sharing them with Tsukki, who mostly nibbled on a candy bar he had brought.

The sky had eventually become a beautifully dark blue haze of stars and fluffy clouds, the moon shining as bright as ever.

"The moon always reminds me of you, Tsukki."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yamaguchi giggled and shrugged, feeling rather relaxed and preferring to explain later. But shortly after, Tsukishima spoke again. "The stars make me think of you."

"That's sweet, Tsukki."

" _This_ is the best part, Yamaguchi." He mocked him, leaning down to kiss him again under the infinite expanse of brilliant stars, the moon looking down on them with a welcomed warmth.

The two of them were utterly at peace and completely in love with each other. If the rest of the team were to see Tsukishima like this, he would never hear the end of it, but by the peaceful look on his face, Yamaguchi could tell he couldn't care less in that moment.

There will most definitely be a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work on here! I felt that Tsukkiyama could use some more fics, so, I made one! I hope to do more in the future :)  
> Also, if you feel so inclined you can check out my Wattpad too, it's Swirl_G!  
> Thank you so much again, and please let me know if you liked it!  
> -Swirl


End file.
